Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 15 (Graanpoot)
Graanpoot rekte zich uit. Hij was klaar voor de dag. Hij schudde zijn vacht en waste zich, voordat hij vertrok uit het leerlingenhol. ‘Morgen,’ mauwde Zangpoot. ‘Morgen,’ mauwde hij terug. Hij trippelde het hol uit en direct brandde de vroege ochtendzon op zijn pels. Heerlijk dit, dacht Graanpoot. Hij keek het kamp rond om te kijken of hij zijn mentor kon vinden, maar Schelpklauw was nergens te bekennen. Havikveer, de broer van zijn mentor, kwam het krijgershol uit. Graanpoot trippelde op hem af, maar Havikveer negeerde hem vol en trippelde naar de kraamkamer om zijn partner te groeten. Gekwetst keek hij Havikveer na. Zijn zusje, Zonnepoot, was ook wakker geworden en trippelde naar hem toe. Hij wilde haar groeten, maar Cederoor was hem voor. ‘Hé Zonnepoot! Ik heb een leuke opdracht voor je!’ Wat?! Ik was al veel eerder wakker, maar zodra Zonnepoot er is krijgt zij de taak en niet ik! Dit is zo oneerlijk! Boos trippelde hij weer terug het leerlingenhol in en krulde zich op. Hij zuchtte. Dan ga ik maar weer lekker slapen. Maar net toen hij eindelijk de slaap had gevat kwam zijn zusje super blij naar hem toe gesprongen. ‘Graanpoot, Graanpoot! Ik mag buiten ons territorium kruiden plukken samen met Cederoor en Kleinbries. Graanpoot probeerde zijn jaloersheid te verbergen. Hij wilde ook zo’n avontuur meemaken! ‘Leuk!’ mauwde hij kortaf, maar hij deed zijn best. Zonnepoot porde hem in zijn maag. ‘Nou, kom op zeg! Niet zo jaloers doen, jij mag vast ook wat leuks doen vandaag. Hij verborg zijn kop onder zijn staart. ‘Ja vast.’ Hij keek nog even snel naar zijn zusje, die gekwetst keek. ‘Nou dan niet hè.’ En met dat gezegd draaide ze zich om en stampte het leerlingenhol uit. Naast hem stond Zangpoot op. ‘Je had heus wel wat aardiger kunnen zijn!’ mauwde ze. Graanpoots vacht prikkelde geïrriteerd. ‘Hou je erbuiten!’ snauwde hij. ‘Iemand is met zijn verkeerde poot uit zijn nest gestapt,’ mompelde ze in haarzelf. Weer probeerde Graanpoot te slapen, en deze keer lukte dat. Toen hij wakker werd gemaakt door zijn mentor was de zon al aardig hoog. ‘Kom op Graanpoot, je hebt lang genoeg mogen slapen van mij!’ Met een kreun hees Graanpoot zichzelf overeind. ‘Word je al oud?’ grapte Schelpklauw. Graanpoot kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Wacht maar eens hoeveel prooi ik ga vangen!’ Schelpklauw keek verontwaardigd naar hem. ‘Ohh, heb ik gezegd dat we gingen jagen? Nou als je dat zo graag wil dan gaan we wel aan je vechttechnieken werken!’ plaagde hij. Met een speelse blik in zijn ogen mauwde Graanpoot terug: ‘Prima, dan maak je met dat wel in!’ ‘Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien.’ Met z’n tweeën trippelde ze het kamp uit. ‘Na het vechten heb ik een leuke opdracht voor je!’ Graanpoots ogen glommen. ‘Wat dan?!’ vroeg hij opgewonden. ‘Dat zul je nog wel eens zien, eerst kijken hoe goed je het met vechten afbrengt.’ Schelpklauw stopte. ‘Oké probeer mij eens aan te vallen,’ mauwde hij. Graanpoot trippelde om Schelpklauw heen. Opeens schoot hij naar voren, in een poging om Schelpklauws poten onder hem vandaan te maaien. Maar Schelpklauw sprong snel weg. Met grote sprongen, sprong hij achter Graanpoot. Snel draaide de leerling zich om. Hij keek recht in de zon, wat hem verblindde. Opeens sprong een gestalte op hem. Graanpoot zag hem nauwelijks. Hij wist natuurlijk dat het Schelpklauw was. Schelpklauw sprong van hem af. ‘Vertel mij eens wat ik hier heb gedaan.’ Graanpoot dacht even na, daarna mauwde hij: ‘Je hebt ervoor gezorgd dat ik recht in de zon keek, waardoor ik verblind werd.’ Schelpklauw knikte. ‘Heel goed,’ prees hij hem., ‘probeer jij dat nu maar eens!’ Graanpoot sprong direct achter Schelpklauw, maar Schelpklauw sprong tegen hem aan en met een krachtige zet duwde hij Graanpoot tegen de grond. ‘Oef!’ was het enige wat Graanpoot kon uitbrengen. ‘Probeer het nog eens!’ moedigde Schelpklauw hem aan. Hij maakt een kleine, snelle sprong naar links, waardoor zijn mentor vlak voor hem sprong. Daarna sprong hij naar rechts met een grote sprong, daardoor was hij nu achter Schelpklauw. Schelpklauw draaide zich om. Graanpoot zag dat de krijger verblind werd door de zon en hij greep zijn kans. Met een grote sprong landde hij op zijn mentor. ‘Hebbes!’ riep hij uit. Hij sprong van Schelpklauw af. Zijn mentor schudde zijn vacht en knikte daarna naar zijn leerling. ‘Heel goed, Graanpoot!’ Een trots gevoel verwarmde hem. ‘En? Wat voor leuke opdracht had jij voor me?’ vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. ‘Zangpoot heeft vandaag haar beoordeling en Hazenster had bedacht dat het wel leuk zou zijn als ze een patrouille zou leiden. En jij gaat met haar mee!’ Graanpoots blijdschap verdween als sneeuw voor de zon. Waarom moet het nou weer met dat stomme stuk konijnenstront zijn?! Zijn mentor keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘Vind je het niet leuk? Ik dacht dat je het wel leuk zou vinden.’ Graanpoot zag dat Schelpklauw droevig zijn kop boog. Hij wilde zijn mentor niet kwetsen dus daarom mauwde hij vlug: ‘Jawel! Heel erg, maar wel jammer dat jij niet meegaat.’ Meteen klaarde het droevige gezicht van zijn mentor op. ‘Gelukkig, maar je gaat samen met Saliesnor!’ Gelukkig is Saliesnor wel oké. ‘Leuk! Wanneer ga ik dan?’ ‘Volgens mij zitten ze al te wachten op jou!’ Snel sprintte Graanpoot terug naar het kamp. Eenmaal aangekomen zaten Saliesnor en Zangpoot al te wachten. Zangpoot keek hem boos aan. ‘Je bent veel te laat! We hadden eigenlijk al weg moeten gaan!’ mopperde ze. ‘Zou je niet wat aardig zijn op je beoordeling?’ mauwde hij. Zangpoot wierp hem een woedende blik toe, daarna draaide ze zich om naar Saliesnor en wenkte met haar staart dat ze konden gaan. ‘Gaan we op jachtpatrouille?’ vroeg Graanpoot. Saliesnor knikte. ‘Wat denk je anders? Op een grenspatrouille kan ik mezelf toch niet bewijzen?!’ snauwde Zangpoot. ‘Alsof jij je op een jachtpatrouille je wel kan bewijzen!’ spuugde Graanpoot. Saliesnor kwam wat dichter naast Graanpoot lopen. ‘Misschien moet je even je best doen, het is wel haar beoordeling.’ ‘Jaja,’ zuchtte hij geërgerd. Zangpoot hield halt. Met haar staart wees ze in de richting van een konijn. ‘Wat moet ik doen?’ vroeg hij fluisterend aan Zangpoot. ‘Blijven jullie maar hier, dan jaag ik hem naar jullie toe. Saliesnor, als Graanpoot hem niet vangt, dan moet jij hem achternagaan, daarom moet je achter hem gaan staan.’ Saliesnor knikte. Iedereen ging op zijn plaats staan. Hij zag dat zij vader, Vederstorm naar hun keek van een afstandje. Hij was Zangpoots mentor. Plotseling zag hij dat Zangpoot het konijn naar hem toe dreef. Maar ik was nog helemaal niet klaar! Het konijn rende langs hem. Hij haalde nog snel uit naar het beestje, maar hij kreeg het niet te pakken. Door zijn uithaal struikelde Zangpoot over hem heen, maar ook week het konijn uit naar rechts waardoor hij met gemak langs Saliesnor kon rennen. Saliesnor probeerde ook nog uit te halen, maar het was tevergeefs. Het konijn was weg. ‘Jij stom stuk hazenstront!’ riep Zangpoot naar hem, ‘Je hebt alles verpest!’ Woede welde in Graanpoot op. ‘Ik?’ riep hij verontwaardigd, ‘Jij gaf niet eens een teken!’ Saliesnor kwam snel naar hun toe gerend. ‘Kalm aan! Jullie zaten allebei fout. We gaan het gewoon nog eens proberen.’ Zangpoot boog haar kop. ‘Ik haal het nu toch nooit meer.’ Daarna keek ze weer boos naar Graanpoot. ‘En dat komt allemaal door jou! Ik wilde jou ook helemaal niet mee! Weet je dat je gewoon geen vrienden hebt, behalve je moeder, vader, zusje en mentor! Je bent een buitenbeentje en niemand mag je!’ spuugde ze. Gekwetst keek hij haar aan. Hij stapte achteruit. Diep van binnen wist hij dat het waar was. Vederstorm sprak nou ook weer niet veel met hem, toen hij een kitten was speelde ze vaak samen, maar die tijd was weer over. Zijn moeder, Hazenster, was altijd druk en vergat hem vaak. Zonnepoot was zijn beste vriendin, maar hij wist dat zij veel liever samen met Zangpoot was en samen met haar over iedereen aan het roddelen was. Schelpklauw voelde als een vader voor hem, maar dat kwam waarschijnlijk doordat hij zijn mentor was. Verder had hij met niemand een band. Niet vaak merkte iemand hem op, behalve als hij een slimme opmerking maakte, zoals laatst. Maar iedereen was dat al snel weer vergeten. Het is waar! Ze willen me niet! Saliesnor slaakte een kreet. ‘Hond!’ schreeuwde ze. Graanpoot draaide zich om. Een langharige zwart-witte, snelle hond kwam op hun afgerend. Graanpoot sprintte weg, maar de hond achtervolgde hem. Hij wilde naar het kamp lopen, maar hij wist dat als hij dat zou doen, hij iedereen daar in gevaar zou brengen. Met de hond achter hem aan sprintte hij weg. Sneller dan ooit. Hij merkte dat hij het territorium verliet. Ben ik al zo ver?! Hij draaide zich om, de hond zat hem nog steeds achterna en kwam steeds dichterbij. Hij hoorde Saliesnor en Vederstorm zijn naam nog schreeuwen. Uit zijn ooghoeken zag hij Zonnepoot, Kleinbries en Cederoor met hun verzamelde kruiden. Van schrik liet Zonnepoot haar bundeltje met kruiden vallen. Graanpoot had geen tijd en rende verder. In de verte zag hij lange, gele stelen. Een graanveld! Daar kan ik me makkelijk in verschuilen! Hij hoorde dat zijn zus hem achternarende, en daar achteraan riep Kleinbries zijn zus weer. De hond achtervolgde hem nog steeds, hij kroop onder een hek door. Tot zijn verbazing sprong de hond eroverheen. Wat?! Hoe hoog kan die hond wel niet springen! Zo hoog kunnen HemelClankatten niet eens springen! Maar door die grote sprong was die hond voor hem belandt. Angstig krabbelde hij weer terug. Hij wist dat hij nooit snel genoeg zou zijn om weer onder het hek door te gaan. Hij maakte en schijnsprongetje naar links en vluchtte toen snel naar rechts. Hij rende en rende, alsmaar door. Toen opeens kwam er een mega monster naar hem toe. Wat is dat?! De monster eet gras! Straks eet hij mij! Hij was nu vlakbij het graanveld en de hond zat hem nog steeds achterna, en het monster nu ook! Toen de hond het monster ook doorkreeg, stopte hij en vluchtte met zijn staart tussen zijn poten weg. Graanpoot sprintte richting het graanveld. Hij naderde het langzaam, maar het monster zat hem op de hielen. Hij vluchtte tussen de stelen door. Midden in het graanveld stopte hij. Hij hoorde het monster niet meer. Gelukkig, dacht hij. Maar waar is nu de uitgang? Toen opeens rook hij iets bekend. Muis! Hij zakte in zijn sluiphouding en ging op de geur af. Daar! Het kleine beestje zat op een graankorrel te knagen. Het was een veldmuis. Het beeste was waarschijnlijk niet gewend dat hier gejaagd werd, want hij had helemaal niks door. Met een grote sprong landde hij op het beestje en hij doodde het. Hij pakte het op en nam er een hap van. Wacht! Is dit wel volgens de krijgscode? Maar ik kan echt niet meer, ik heb eten nodig! Hij hoorde nog kreten van zijn zusje. ‘Graanpoot! GRAANPOOT!’ huilde ze, ‘Waar ben je?!’ Graanpoot wilde antwoorden, maar iets hield hem tegen. Misschien is het maar beter zo. Hij hoorde Kleinbries ook nog. ‘Kom Zonnepoot,’ mauwde ze bedroeft, ‘Het spijt me, maar ik denk niet dat hij het heeft overleefd.’ ‘Nee!’ huilde zijn zusje, ‘We hebben zijn lichaam nog niet gevonden!’ ‘Hij is waarschijnlijk helemaal verslonden door het monster.’ Een steek van pijn schoot door Graanpoots zijn hart. Zie je wel, ze geven het nu al op. Ik blijf hier maar nog een tijdje, besloot hij. Ze zijn waarschijnlijk wel beter af zonder mij. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal